1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to vehicle air conditioning systems, and specifically to conversion kits for vehicle air conditioning valves.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many older American and British automobiles have become collector's items, and are referred to by many as "classic cars." One goal of classic car collectors is to maintain the vehicle in excellent operating condition, with as many original parts as possible. Owners of classic cars frequently show their vehicles in competitions in which the cars are judged on appearance, operating condition, and authenticity (e.g., whether the vehicle has original parts.)
The preservation of authenticity of a classic car is often an expensive and challenging task, due in large part to the scarcity of certain authentic parts. The restoration and preservation of vehicles is especially difficult when the original part is prone to failure.
The air conditioning system of certain General Motors Corporation vehicles in the years 1962 through 1965 contain a suction throttling valve which serves to prevent icing of the air conditioning system evaporator, but which is prone to failure. Similar valve problems ar also found on other vehicle models, including 1962-1966 Corvettes and GM heavy trucks and Rolls Royces from 1962 through 1976. Repeated replacement of the suction throttling valve can be prohibitively expensive, since the original part (and reproductions thereof) is in short supply.